


Banging Birthday Week: Day Two

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sadism, Safewords, Stoplight Safeword system, Temperature Play, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Welcome to my Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition!Each day, three or more prompts, all Gavin ships. Someone's getting wrecked. And yes, the name is a pun.Each chapter is tagged with the prompts, and the tags apply to the whole thing.This one has two chapters with Sixty in it!
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Banging Birthday Week: Gavin Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Gav60 - Masochism/Sadism/Orgasm Delay(Safewords)

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters with Sixty? What is this, appealing to mitch time? Maybe. Also I love Gav60.
> 
> Like the description says, each chapter is tagged for what to expect, and if I need to add more tags let me know!
> 
> For this first one- Yellow is used and respected!

“You are  _ seriously _ pissing me off, detective.”

He shouldn’t have done this. Gavin knew, he knew, what kind of punishment this would get him. The vibrating butt plug and cockring were the tip of the iceberg, and he knew that it only got worse. He saw the flogger in the other’s hand, already felt an ache in his jaw from where his partner’s fingers gripped it tightly.

Yet Sixty never looked hotter than he did when pissed off. Their relationship was still pretty new. Sixty wanted experience, and Gavin wanted to be fucked up. Sixty wanted control, and Gavin wanted release. It was a symbiotic agreement, nothing more. Yet Gavin wanted more.

Wanted his attention all the damn time. Wanted his smiles, his laugh, the way his normally yellow LED went blue as he got truly happy. He wanted more but like hell did he know how to get it, so he acted out.

  
  


He  _ knew _ the booty shorts and thigh-high heels were too much, that he could’ve just dressed decently and still got their killer to come running. But he wanted attention. Taking things out of Sixty’s hands, pressing him against the wall and walking away, bending over to pick up his wallet before getting into the car.

“Yeah, then fucking do something about it, bitch.” He still mouthed off, loving the way Sixty’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. Then the flogger was brought down on his pec, stinging and sharp, and Gavin jerked in his tied up position. His wrists were tied above him, keeping him raised on his knees on the bed. He couldn’t rock back into the plug, and his ankles were tied to the bedposts keeping him from getting up either.

Again and again, until he felt little pricks of blood ball up on his skin, that flogger came down. He didn’t use his safe word, nowhere near ready to do so, but Sixty stopped regardless. “What the— _ fuck! _ ” The last word was screeched as Sixty slapped his one pec, and the feeling of blood being smeared was barely registered over the stinging pain that traveled into his spine and down it.

  
  


“Always such a mouthy little kitten aren’t you. Bitch, moan, and groan until someone comes along and fucks you up. Is that what you’ve wanted all day, detective? Me to fuck you up in an alley, show every officer helping with that arrest what a good little cocksleave you can be.” The words edged a little close to his comfort zone and he honestly glared.

“Sixty… Yellow, you know-”

“I’m not. Don’t worry, you’re my strong brat. I wouldn’t dare put you down unless it’s to suck my dick.” A hand carded through his hair and he sagged a bit. He had few limits, but hard degradation was one of them. “No, I know how you love the idea of being shown off. And you’d actually be good for me, right?”

A hand twisted his nipple hard, Gavin’s hips jerking as his mouth fell open to a loud moan. “You’d let me fuck into you fast, just completely destroy you in front of everyone. And you’d be loud wouldn’t you? Cry out for me?”

  
  


He was not giving in so easily tonight though, despite how badly he wanted to. “Could you make me cry out—won’t even fuck me  _ now _ !” His head hung as Sixty pulled harder, his other hand doing the same on the other side. The small points that were opened by the flogger ached now, Gavin swallowing the drool that threatened to come out.

“So fucking stubborn tonight. Guess I’m going to have to beat this out of you… good. I fucking love seeing you squirm. Wonder if I can make you cry tonight?” Sixty let go, Gavin gasping for air and not paying attention as the other moved behind him now. 

He realized he was in the perfect position a little too late as the flogger swiped across his ass, stinging blows causing him to cry out. Sixty even whipped him once with it, the crack in the air making Gavin sob, the noise turning into a screech.

  
  


By the time he was done Gavin sagged completely, shaking in his binds, pre rolling down his length as the cockring almost didn’t hold him back. He was so close, just on the edge of tipping over, but held back by the stupid ring. He heard something drop onto the bed and then felt it dip behind him.

A hand scraped down his abs, fingernails digging in as the other hand pressed the buttplug in further, the vibrations amplifying. “Fuck! Sixty! Sixty fuck fuck—oh  _ oh! _ ” He bucked, hearing a breathless chuckle before teeth clamped down and Gavin broke.

“Sixty please! Please! Let me come baby please please please!” He sobbed, it felt so good. Then the plug was removed roughly, and suddenly Sixty was thrusting in him. Teeth still in his shoulder, and his hand still raking red marks over Gavin’s stomach, the other hand now gripped his other shoulder and Sixty pounded him.

  
  


It wasn’t long until he felt Sixty pour into him, still thrusting through his own orgasm, but Gavin’s was right out of his reach. He was sobbing at this point, slurring his begging as he moved his hips and chased any form of release. But Sixty pulled away, and Gavin keened. “ _ Sixty! _ ” The word was drawn out, and he was left alone for several minutes. He could feel his own peak die out and he was crying, the tears cool down his hot face.

At that moment the ring stopped, being removed and replaced with a hand. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Gavin nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, I won’t tease you like that at work, please— _ please! _ ”

“Wrong lesson Gavin.” He whined, Sixty’s hand removing itself. The bed let up as Sixty stood, coming to his front, and Gavin looked at him. His eyes were still watery, even as Sixty hovered his hand just above Gavin’s dick.

  
  


“Next time, when I tell you to  _ behave _ at work, what will you do?”

“I’ll behave! Sixty please, I’ll behave! I’ll be so good, so good, just let me get off, please,  _ pl-ease! _ ” His hips pushed forwards and the other smiled, LED cycling blue and he looked down.

“Good boy. You’ll come within five strokes, and no more.” Sixty’s hand on him, he twisted it just right. It took Gavin four strokes before he was breathlessly screaming out, sagging against his bindings immediately after.

  
  


Everything was a bit of a blur after that. He knew Sixty untied him, put away the ropes, cleaned up the bed, and then his marks. He didn’t actually become aware until they were in the bathroom and Sixty had him in the shower. He shied away from the water and into the other’s body, getting a much softer laugh.

“Alright Gavin, you gotta get washed. Please?”

Gavin pouted a bit, coming down from the high of it all, but he listened, stepping back just enough so Sixty could carefully wash him off. His hands felt good and Gavin sighed, resting his head on Sixty’s shoulder.

“Sixty?”

“Hm?” The water was turned off and he was guided out, a towel soon drying him off.

“Stay the night?”

“Sure, Gav.”


	2. Reed900 - Impact Play/Temp Play/Choking

“Tsk tsk, pet, what did I tell you about shying away?”

A strong grip on the leash pulled the choking collar tight, vitals in the right side of his vision at all times. A few seconds and he released him, watching him gasp for air and correct his posture.

Nines’ tongue swiped over his lips as blue eyes focused on what the other hand was doing now. “Now, remind me,  _ why _ are you being punished?” He had a metal curtain pole, of course cleaned, but even now he could see how the surface was frosted. Sparing a glance to the side made sure the rest of his poles were still in the ice bucket.

  
  


“I yelled at our neighbor for being up too— _ late! _ ” His voice pitched, the  _ ‘sir’ _ leaving him as more of a hiss than a title. The ball on the end of the pole was dragged up his length, right along the vein, and he could see how Gavin’s arms flexed with the effort to keep himself still.

He was on his knees on the bed, keeping his arms behind his back without any assistance tonight. A trick to get him into more trouble, obviously, but he was being impressively good. Nines would have to truly work to get him to act out any further. “You yelled at our neighbor for doing something he does nearly every night. Why.”

He allowed him to breathe, removing the sensation but holding the ball right above his tip. Gavin was completely undressed but he wasn’t, and the clothes were annoyingly constrictive.

“I yelled because I was cranky from our case, sir.” Nines smiled at that, grey eyes looking at him and he tugged him. Not tightening the collar, just seeing if he’d break the rules or not. But he stayed still and got a low hum in return.

  
  


“Are you allowed to vent your case frustrations on our neighbors?” Seeing the way his eyes narrowed, Nines  _ knew _ he was going to act out. Knew it better than any pre-construction software could even try to predict.

“He shouldn’t be play- _ Ah! _ ” His yip was beautifully  _ loud _ , reminding Nines of how grateful he was for their soundproofed bedroom. All Nines had done was press the freezing metal right onto the tip of his dick, sliding it down to push the whole thing towards his stomach. He twitched, gasping for air, but then Nines put that rod aside. Gavin didn't slump, he knew better, but his shoulders sagged just a bit as his breath came out in heavy huffs.

Switching the leash to his free hand, he reached into his ice bucket for his next toy. He froze them for a  _ while, _ wanting to see how extreme Gavin could handle this. 

  
  


He pulled them out, letting the leash fall to its specific spot. “ _ Don’t _ move. I will punish you even further if you do.” Gavin swallowed but sounded out a  _ ‘yes sir’ _ quickly. So he pulled the beads off the one circle, and carefully placed them to Gavin’s nipples. They had a strong pull to them, so as soon as they were within range, they clamped down on the nub. Gavin’s  _ shout _ of  _ ‘fuck!’ _ bounced off the walls as he shook.

He repeated the process for the next one, proud that his kitten didn’t move an inch despite how tense he was. “Very good, look how pretty you are, Gav.” He took the leash again, moving it out of the way as Gavin looked down.

“Now, be good. Are you allowed to vent your frustrations on our neighbors?”

“No sir!” His voice had a slight edge to it, and Nines smirked, watching as eyes flicked up to his. Despite not being able to move, Gavin’s pout and pleading look spoke volumes, as well as the beads of pre already forming at the tip.

  
  


“Now, tell me, how many  _ words _ did you yell at our neighbor?” There was no way Gavin would actually remember that. And while Nines knew it to the exact amount, twenty-six, not counting the one that he cut off, this was more a way to punish him than anything else. Gavin sat there and actually considered it though, and Nines smiled at the attempt at least.

“Like, twenty-something?” He blinked, and Nines waited a couple seconds before cutting off his oxygen once more, getting a low moan out of Gavin. Eyes slipped shut, and he monitored, before he let go again a quicker but stronger pull.

“Something…”

“Sir!” His face actually went red at that, looking down and Nines had to laugh. Gavin was nowhere near subspace, but he was always adorable, and sometimes that would slip out and become so evident.

  
  


“Good boy. And you were close. Twenty-six words. Since you’ve been so good tonight, I’ll let you choose. Round up, or down?” Gavin swallowed, chewed on his bottom lip, and his breath picked up just a bit.

“Up.” With that, Nines put aside the ice buckets but left the clamps where they were.

“On your hands and knees then. I’m picking the toy…” He let Gavin get into position on his own, moving for one of their favorite crops. Sure it didn’t sting as much, but the triangle marks it left behind was fun to leave in certain places.

  
  


He moved to his position, smirking as Gavin wiggled impatiently. He should’ve gone with something to sting, but it wasn’t really a serious punishment. “Keep still.” Yet. Grabbing the leash that was left on his back for him, he pulled it taut, not taking away Gavin’s breath but leaving the threat there. “Now, you will count these out. And you will thank me for each one because I chose one that you like this time. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Gavin’s voice was breathless, right as he wanted it, and he watched his fingers clench the sheets as he prepared for the first hit. Waiting a bit, he tapped his ass, his thighs, and then the back of his shoulders, before bringing up the tip silently.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he brought the triangle down, watching as an imprint of Jericho’s symbol raised in red. He wanted to feel it, gripping the leash tighter but not tugging. “One. Thank you, sir.”

  
  


Right, Gavin was behaving. He ran over the voice clip a few times, noticing how Gavin was still just a little breathy. He continued his strikes, five on the back of each shoulder blade, making a line downwards. Almost like an arrow.

Gavin’s voice became lower and lower as he continued, shaking a bit now but still strong. He panted between strikes, but it wasn’t enough. Tugging on the collar, he pulled until Gavin got the hint to scoot back. As soon as he was in reach, Nines rubbed his length against Gavin’s ass, starting to strike there now. He knew the combination of his pant’s fabric rubbing there and the strikes would get his kitten to mewl, and he basked in the noise.

At seventeen, Gavin whimpered, pressing back, and Nines choked him out for it while rubbing his hips forward. A few seconds of this and he brought the crop down again. Gavin had no chance of answering it like he did the other’s, a weak, quiet noise. “What was that love?”

  
  


“Ei… Eighteen. Thank you, sir… thank you…” Now he caught it, doing the last two hits in quick succession. Gavin’s tone was too soft, and while another day, he’d be glad to let him slip, this wasn’t a session for that. They had way too much work the next day for his detective to slip.

He didn’t even wait for the callout, dropping the crop and tilting Gavin’s head up to check on his face. “Breathe love, in and out. You’re not going under tonight.” His hand reached down, leaving him braced against Nines’ chest as he waited for Gavin to shake it off.

“Right… Right, work tomorrow.”

“Yes, good boy. We have work tomorrow. So let’s call it here, and if you’re good all throughout work tomorrow, I’ll give you the next ten as a reward, along with the toy of your choice.” Gavin groaned, shifting back on his length.

  
  


“Any of them? Even the cane?”

“Yes, even the cane. You want to come?” Gavin nodded quickly, and Nines dug his nail in gently at the tip.

“Yes—yes sir I want to come, please?” Despite play being over, Gavin never moved his hands, and that deserved a reward.

“Then do so. Be loud for me, kitten.” With that, he bit in an already well-loved spot, replacing the fading mark with a new set of them, only  _ just _ drawing blood. His hand worked Gavin over quickly, twisting and feeling the heat as it built. Then Gavin cried out,  _ ‘Nines!’ _ filling the air with a long moan following it as his human fell limp.

  
  


Ignoring the mess for now, he undid the collar and Gavin’s posture fully fell apart, arms dropping to his sides and leaning against Nines fully. “Beautiful, good boy.”


	3. Gav60 - Overstimulation(Wire Play)

“I’m sorry, my audio processors must be malfunctioning, because I’m pretty sure you just said you can last longer than  _ me _ , an android.”

His voice was flat, in that sarcastic way he knew drove his coworker’s nuts. Yet on this couch, it got a laugh out of the man across his lap. “Listen here Six, you and me both know with that one little quirk of yours, I could  _ easily _ outlast you. How many rounds did you work me over this weekend?”

“Seven before I said you couldn’t take anymore… I can last seven rounds.”

“ _ Uh huh _ . I’m just saying, now we have two days off… Let me prove you wrong. Or, are you too chicken to find that out?” Sixty glared, knowing Gavin was goading him. And it was fucking working too. He pushed the other up, standing and pointing towards the bedroom.

“Then let’s go. I’m eager to prove that I can last all night, thank you very much.”

  
  


Gavin tutted at him, gripping the front of his Nirvana t-shirt. “Oh, baby, you’re not in control tonight. I lasted all seven rounds under your hand. Go get on the bed and strip, I’ll be in shortly.” He swallowed, adoring when Gavin took on that tone. More than he’d ever admit, because he knew the other would abuse it to get him to do stupid shit.

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“Not yet I’m not.”

He couldn’t  _ not _ smile at that, rolling his eyes as he started towards the bedroom. Only for a loud  _ thwack _ to grace his rear, bristling like one of the cats as he turned and glared at Gavin. The man  _ whistled _ , acting innocent as he began cleaning up their mess. Deciding to drop it, for now, he walked into the bedroom and threw his clothes… Towards the hamper. If they actually made it in, he didn’t care. That could be worried about later.

  
  


Admittedly, he was kind of eager for this. Gavin didn’t take control often, both because he liked putting his full trust into Sixty, but also because Sixty liked having it over someone else for a change. But when he did, it was always exciting. He always made Sixty feel  _ wanted _ , not just loved—they knew, without words, they loved each other. He felt  _ wanted _ , and fuck if that didn’t already have him pulling eagerly at his pants.

Everything joined a pile and he flopped back onto their bed, laying with a lazy smile as he listened to Gavin scold the cats. Soon though, the other joined him, his pants and shirt in his arms to be tossed into the basket. He paused, and Sixty laughed as his hands settled on his hips. “Sixty! You are one of the three smartest fuckers in the DPD. Aim for the basket you dick!”

“I— _ pfffhahaha _ ! I did! I aimed  _ for _ it!”

  
  


Gavin turned on him then, grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. He was glad they'd messed around enough to know each other, as two fingers pressed in harsh and quick, curving in  _ just _ the right way to hit that beautiful spot. “Oh, I was going to go easy on you, drag them out slowly… Now, baby, I’m going to make you sob and beg for me.” 

The low growl didn’t go past him, hands clutching the bed as he rocked his hips down and bit on his bottom lip. “Fuck  _ yes _ Gavin. Come on, make me feel this tomorrow.” Those fingers stretched and rubbed, insistent, pressing, and the other hand slid up his leg and to his thigh.

His legs twitched as the man started massaging the area, Sixty adoring the feedback from his sensitivity there. But besides another finger being added, Gavin did nothing else. It was slow, a wave rolling across the ocean, only to crash along the shore as Gavin brought him over with his fingers alone, stuttering gasps leaving him as he arched his back.

  
  


As predicted, the notifications he needed to cool off popped up, but he turned all systems that still worked for his HUD off unless it was an emergency alert. Then the fingers rubbed again and he jerked. “Hey wait—I’m still sensitive,” he grumbled, lifting himself on his elbows as he breathed to ventilate.

Gavin laughed softly, pressing against the spot even harder. “That’s the point. Color?” Sixty knew his eyes widened a bit, and he squirmed as the sensations made his hips jostle a little.

“Blue.” With that, Gavin pulled his fingers out, and Sixty bit at his bottom lip to keep from protesting. Though he still glared. Gavin walked over to the latest edition to their room, a decent sized chest. He couldn’t see what the other was grabbing, but when he brought things over, his breath stopped for a moment.

“Gavin that’s—This isn’t fair.”

  
  


“Is it not? You put my dick in a vibrating cock ring  _ and _ choked me.” Sixty huffed, but Gavin placed the vibrating wand to the tip of his length. “Now quit pouting. This is gonna feel good.” He put the toy down, thankfully not turning it on yet, as he fashioned a ring over his own length. “I’m not going to come until you tap out. That way, it’s more incentive to drag these out of you even quicker. Sounds good?”

“Yeah… Yeah, this sounds good, just get on with it.” Gavin took his dick in his hand at that, stroking him and watching his chest go forwards at the intense feedback from it. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

“You’ll regret rushing me, baby.” He felt something press against his rim and then slide in, the thin length of it only able to be one thing.

“Wait, Gavin, fuck— _ fuck! _ ” he screeched as it was turned on, pressed perfectly against his prostate and vibrating all the way through him. His legs tried to close, fingers fisting in the blankets, but Gavin stayed between them. So he wrapped his legs around Gavin and squeezed, hips trying to move into the toy even more.

  
  


Barely hearing the low chuckle over the buzzing of the toy, he wasn’t ready for the hand to start moving again. Curses left his lips, and it was a blinding white rush of sensations that brought him over a couple minutes later. He expected it to stop, but it didn’t, the vibrations just being turned down. “No—fuck—get it out so much-” He was struggling to cool off, but no emergency alerts popped up. He just felt hot and  _ thrumming _ .

“Color.”

“Blue! Fuck you!”

“Not tonight,” and then he laughed, stroking him slowly despite the mess on his hand. It had him  _ keening _ , his body torn between pushing into his hand and shying away. “Let’s see… What next…” He opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend pick up the wand vibrator again.

  
  


“Gavin, baby…”

“You know what to say to get me to stop.” His tone was serious, and while it was bordering too much, it felt so fucking  _ good _ . He almost felt like his whole  _ body _ was vibrating. The wand was placed right under the edge of the head, and he whimpered, knowing what was about to happen.

He was left hanging though, and it was only when he squirmed, opening his mouth to ask what the hold up was, that it flicked  _ on _ . The pinpoint vibration on that sensitive nerve had his voice glitching as he cried out, unable to get it up as the pleasure crossed into painful for a second. But then the wand trailed down, and with the same grace of a flipped table, so did the sensations. The vibrations rocked through him entirely, head pressed back as he kept his mouth open.

It rested on the base, duller in its intensity, and Sixty was nearly weeping at the fact he was hard again. But then the wand was turned off, no sensations besides the dull, ignored thrum in his ass.

  
  


He didn’t want to look, just catching his breath, forcing components to cool off. He soon felt the familiar sensation of the egg vibrator against the underside of his length, and let out a couple of curses.

Then he felt heat, and his eyes looked down, widening as he saw Gavin’s face close to his dick. “You’re a bitch.”

“Your bitch.” With that, Gavin slid the vibrator on, sucking at the rest of him. The combination of teeth and tongue, heat, vibration, gently tracing the sides and then the vibrations from behind. It was so much and so good, Sixty started to try and ride back on the dildo. Only for it to turn up, and he sobbed out Gavin’s name, moving to fist his hair.

  
  


The egg was moved to his base at that, and he nearly was going to tell Gavin off for moving it, when lips enveloped his head and he was lost to a mantra of barely uttered ‘ _ yes _ ’s. Gavin swirled his tongue, sucking hard and moving the egg. One particular harsh suck had him shaking with another spurt leaving him, and this time errors popped up. He turned off some processes, knowing he wouldn’t need sensors in his feet or his pre-construction software right now.

Gavin didn’t pull off until he fell limp against the bed again. “Three… And you’re still so cutely held together. Guess I need to up my game, huh?” The egg was turned off, set to the side, and the other vibrator was removed and placed elsewhere. He noticed the wand was still nearby, but couldn’t pay more attention to that as Gavin knelt, pulling Sixty closer to the edge so his legs hung off it.

  
  


“Good thing we have all night.” Gavin didn’t waste time. He lifted Sixty’s hips with one hand propped under him and pressed his face in, tongue at his rim and tracing it. The man took his time now, working his tongue over Sixty and in him, occasionally moving up to suck on the skin then, pulling softer moans out of him. He could kill and thank whoever gave this man this skill with his tongue. 

Sixty’s hands eventually gripped the bed again, as his length was sucked, licked, and then Gavin went down to his hole again. The dull feeling tingled into intensity again as Gavin kept at it, and he rocked his hips back. Which Gavin allowed, his breath hot over Sixty’s length when he pulled back just enough to breathe. “Gavin… Gavin yes, please. More…”

A deep chuckle left the man and then that heat engulfed his member, sucking hard and pressing against his throat for a moment. Gavin’s mouth always sucked just right around him and he cried out as a couple little errors started to pop up.

  
  


Sixty started a timer of how long Gavin kept at this, and nearly  _ ten minutes _ of worship later Sixty sobbed as another burst of pleasure rolled out of him, leaving him limp on the bed. Mouth slacked open, his skin started to glitch, trying to alleviate the heat in him, and Gavin’s hands running over his chest didn’t help.

Then they ran down to his wrists again, holding hard enough until the synthskin pulled back. That’s when Sixty felt the one port pop open with a slide, heat releasing quickly from it. His eyes opened in a second, looking down at Gavin’s hand with his fingers pressed into the opening. “Gavin!”

“It’s alright, baby. A little shock won’t hurt me, and don’t you like this?”

“I do but—if I malfunction-”

“Then it’s just a little burn. Don’t worry, I’ve thought this through. Just relax, let me get the fifth one out of you.”

  
  


He didn’t care if it was embarrassing or not, he whined loudly, feeling fingers slide up the wires in his wrist. Only the right one for now, but it was more than enough. It was an electrical feeling, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him and leaving him shaking and squirming. Gavin’s other hand pinned him down at his hips, so Sixty’s left hand reached up and tangled in his hair. “Gavin, Gavin Gavin  _ Gav! _ ” 

The intensity of everything he felt and the direct stimulation to his  _ core _ it seemed like—it was too much. His visuals started to malfunction, red warnings as everything turned white. Briefly, he thought  _ ‘fuck it’ _ and let them crash. It amplified the touch on him, and his knees folded up to plant his feet on the bed, allowing more tension to enter him. He knew he was making noise now, groaning and chanting Gavin’s name, but he couldn’t care. 

“Fuck you are… so beautiful Six. Come on, you got another round in you, right? You want me in you too?” He nodded, frantic, unable to see Gavin. “Then come. Come for me and I’ll give you everything. Can you do that, come for me, just fucking—fall apart baby.” 

  
  


He didn’t need much more than Gavin’s words, but the man delivered anyways, fingernails scraping right where the wires met a connection point and the white-hot burst of numbing tightness and pleasure had him arching his back as he screamed again. Several warnings now littered his screen, and he knew he couldn’t handle anymore of  _ that _ . “No—more wires. Please… Yellow—for  _ just _ the wires.”

Immediately, Gavin’s hand pulled away and Sixty found himself kissed. It was desperate, messy, Gavin nearly choking as he tried to gain access that Sixty granted easily. He only registered the port being closed because his system alert told him it was, besides that, all he could focus on was being kissed.

Then something blunt pressed into him slowly and he hissed, unable to make another noise as Gavin slowly pushed into him. “So good, so good and perfect. My Sixty, my loveable, perfect, beautiful Sixty. So good-” Gavin kept rambling, soft  _ ‘ah!’ _ s and moans breaking his words, and it was all Sixty could do was to hold onto the bed, despite the strength in his hands being non-existent.

  
  


He wasn’t sure he had another round in him, even as he whined at Gavin pulling out. “One moment baby, I can’t hold out any longer.” He heard a loud groan before Gavin’s dick pushed right back in, starting up a much faster pace. A hand gripped his hip and another wrapped around his length, and Sixty sobbed, feeling too much.

Yet it coiled and built in him again, slowly getting hard, even as Gavin’s words cut out into whines and  _ ‘yes yes yes- _ ’ as he got closer. It was a slight shift of Gavin ramming his prostate that caused errors, skin completely receding. He had a warning of immediate safety stasis being launched if he didn’t cool down within the next three minutes.

He didn’t care. “More—please—more, more—Gav!  _ Gavin! _ ” He clutched the sheets and squeezed his eyes as the pace started to make the bed protest and Gavin’s hold on his length became almost too tight.

Then Gavin moaned, muffling himself, and Sixty felt his release press right against that nerve bundle. After three more jerks Sixty came with him, and the stasis timer dropped to thirty seconds. His body went completely lax, the skin on his face patching out on his cheeks as he felt heat roll off him, panting hard. The last words he heard were  _ ‘damn Six’ _ before he went into emergency safety stasis.

  
  


When Sixty woke up next, he felt like  _ liquid _ . The errors were gone, but his body had shut down and  _ locked _ his own arousal functions, preventing him from accessing them without external manual override for an  _ entire day _ . Gavin wasn’t going to let him live this down.

But he felt really  _ good _ , already recognizing multiple ice packs over connection ports, over his regulator, his head. A soft blanket was wrapped around him, and a fan was blowing directly on him. He recognized some video game music he liked, and as his eyes finally came online, he saw Gavin sitting beside him. Shifting, he laid his hand on the other’s knee, bringing him out of his reading on his phone.

“Oh shit, hey baby. You feeling better?” Gavin’s hand brushed through his hair, and then the man leaned over, presenting a bag of slushy thirium for Sixty to suck on. He did so, letting his eyes close again. It was pulled away when it was empty, and Sixty sighed.

  
  


“Feel pretty damn amazing honestly. I think you won.”

“I did. But I don’t think either of us lost.” Gavin’s voice was warm, and his lips placed against Sixty’s for a second, kissing briefly before he pulled back. “I’m going to go get some food, need anything?”

“You not to be mad when I say I literally can’t get horny for a day?” Sixty gave him a sheepish smile and Gavin laughed softly, ruffling his hair.

“That’s fine. I’ll just pamper you tomorrow. Maybe we can go on a date or something.”

Sure, they never said it, but Sixty never felt more  _ loved _ . “Movie date, movie date,” he started chanting quietly, watching Gavin get up, laughing even louder.

“Movie date it is.”


End file.
